Lupus of the Pack
Description Appearance: The most common appearance for Lupus is that of a huge dark brown wolf with elk antlers and feathered wings Personality: With Lupus being a god of the domains of nature and earth they have a love for the things that make up nature and the world. Lupus created the spellbound woods as a home for them self and the other nature gods as a haven for the nature he loves. Lupus reaches out for assistance and gives to those they believe they can help among the Gods, especially those with domains within nature. Nicknames: The Old Wolf, Lupus the Hunter, Loopy (friends) Origin In a time long before the time of man when nature grew without fear of civilization in an unnamed woods there was a pack of wolves. One of these wolves would later be known as Lupus of the Pack. They lived as a normal wolf until a day of a particular hunt. While the pack was out hunting for the night the would be Lupus found an elk in the woods, this elk was larger and white unlike the elk they have hunt before. Lupus killed the elk after a long hunt through the woods as the hours of the night faded. Lupus compelled by a taste they had never known consumed the elk in its entirety leaving behind nothing but its bones. As the seasons passed and members of the pack died and aged Lupus remained changing in size and intelligence with the seasons. With each passing season the pack grew until the age of man came to their neck of the woods. The wolves were seen as a threat and hunted until but one remained, Lupus.Lupus escaped the weapons of man for many seasons, Lupus knew the hunt was part of nature they did not hold ill will towards man. Upon one day a man with abilities Lupus had never seen before came to the woods to find him at request of the previous hunters. This man threw flames from his hands as he chased Lupus through the woods. When Lupus was finally cornered by the man of flame and began to make peace with his death the man of flame stopped. A single vine twisted sprang up from behind the man of flame and pierced his heart. A towering figure of vine wearing tattered cloth comes out from the shadows its head adorned with the skull of an elk. The figure turns and motions for Lupus to follow This being brought Lupus with it as it wandered the wilds. The being wound stop to help animals in need, or even teach man the ways of nature magic to those who were able and deemed worthy. The being taught Lupus to speak and even use the magic of the druids to control nature and earth. As they travel Lupus began to change grow antlers of an elk in honor of their savoir. More seasons pass and Lupus learns many things and curiosity of the flight of birds led to another change in Lupus the growth of wings to survey the woods they travel. The Leshen as Lupus came to learn would later be his chosen known only as The Wanderer. Many more seasons pass Lupus continues to grow in strength as he learns to control the magic of the druids and the powers of nature. Legends begin to spread about a being that protects nature they would call this creature Lupus. The people of the wilds begin to believe Lupus is a being known as a God marking the start of the accession of Lupus of the Pack Major Events Year 9K3: Creation of Spellbound Woods. Aided by Gods Hedera and Urasil With a howl that echoes through the Drakecrags, the wilds south of the Drakecrags began to grow unnaturally. Over the year a forest full of magic and nature grew. In its center, a giant tree towered above the rest. Within that tree stood Goliath, Lupus’ guardian. As the Spellbound Woods grew, some part of it began to show signs of unusual development; flowers and fruits were more sinister and dangerous than before, with some starting to grow thorns and changing to a darker hue. Animals that fed off of the mutated plants became more territorial and strangely defensive around the plants. Some small carnivorous flowers blossomed. The monsters within and surrounding the grove knew that there was more to this area afoot. They respected and protected Spellbound Woods valiantly allowing few in and fewer to leave. The Devastation of Heaminster: Lupus summoned an army of monstrous wolves lead by his chosen one The Wanderer to aid Indronyx to suppress the knowledge of the dead God of Light Enombath. In pursuit of those helping the old medusa they aided Indronyx in killing the medusa. Minor Events Year 9K1: Created Temple with Tamor Year 9K2: Cleared forest to aid in creation of farms for the settlement of Eltun Chosen Ones The Wanderer: An ancient leshen and long time friend of Lupus. A towering, rail-thin figure, whose head is that of an elk skull. The body of The Wanderer is made of dark green vines twisting together to make a horrifying visage covered in tattered cloth. The Wanderer travels the lands protecting the interests of Lupus and finding would be druids teaching them the ways of nature. The Wanderer appears almost out of no where, some say on nights when the wolves howl at the moon you can see them wandering the wilds on his way to his next goal. Goliath: A newer creation of Lupus created from ancient earth and stone to serve as a guardian. When Lupus decided to create the spellbound woods Goliath was made to become the guardian of the woods and tend to its needs. Goliath appears as a huge wolf made of moss covered stone. Goliath possesses the ability to move through earth and nature as though they were an illusion, this allows Goliath to ambush those deemed as threats catching them by surprise. Tremor: An adult Lindworm known as Tremor. A rare wingless dragon with a serpentine body and two front arms with scales of emerald. Awakened during the creation of the Spellbound forest that burrowed up from the depths of Wandrossa. Tremor was angered that it had been awakened from its long slumber. Approached by Lupus in hopes of calming the lindworm spending many days and nights conversing with Tremor. In exchange for aiding Lupus the Tremor was granted great power growing to a gargantuan size that would put even the most ancient lindworms to shame. With a mighty bellow Tremor burrowed into the earth awaiting for the call of its new friend Lupus. Pantheon The Alliance of Trees Greater Deities References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave